The present invention relates generally to networks, and more particularly to a self-forming ad-hoc network architecture and associated triplet-based radio waveform.
There are numerous star networks, such as cell phone networks, that are currently in use. However, none of these existing networks implement an ad-hoc mesh network for deployment where there is no infrastructure. Such an ad-hoc network would be useful for military applications and in disaster relief situations.
For example, tactical military engagements are most often located within a 20 to 100 square mile area, and major disasters affect areas of this size. In battleground and disaster situations, it is necessary to have an available communication network that allows personnel to communicate with one another. In military situations, no communication infrastructure exists in tactical areas. In disaster situations, the communication infrastructure may be compromised by the disaster.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a communication network architecture that can be deployed in military and disaster situations, and the like, where no useable communication infrastructure exists. It would be advantageous to have a communication network architecture that is self-forming and does not require an existing infrastructure. It would also be advantageous to have a communication network architecture that allows short burst text messaging and audio communication between nodes using either uni-cast or multi-cast addressing, and also allows reachback to the Internet. It would also be advantageous to have a communication network architecture that is covert, secure, authenticated, and is easy to deploy. It would also be advantageous to have a triplet-based radio waveform that may be used to implement a self-forming ad-hoc network architecture.